Aurora Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Warrior of Ice and Shadow
Summary: Kaminari Jinsei is given a second chance when he comes across the phoenix Kage, who returned him to a one year old's body, and gave him a childhood he never had, but when his bonds are snapped, who will be there to catch him when he catches everyone else? Fem!Harry! Jap!OC! Adopt!OC! R&R and Enjoy! Rated for swearing later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1: Bonds

**_AN: If you recognize it, I don't own it! Enjoy!_**

Chapter One:

Kaminari Jinsei was resting his head on his desk in his rather spartan apartment. It was roughly six thirty am, and he was unconscious, dreams of death and destruction passing through his mind, making him twitch, grunt, and screaming himself awake just as an owl came through the window. Jinsei jerked upright, falling onto his back, where he stayed, panting, wide-eyed. He noticed the owl, who was looking at him with something akin to fear in its eyes. "Sorry," he panted, "little one. I didn't mean to scare you. That last nightmare was bad." He looked up to the ceiling. "I'm always looking for something, but there's something evil and corrupt behind me, and I just _know_ that it's after me, not whatever _I'm _after." The last sentence was more musing, but the owl heard, and wondered about his sanity. Suddenly, he shot upright. "Right, right, sorry. I'd forgotten that you have a job to do! May I take my letter?"

The owl nodded, making a mental note to tell all of the owls about this man. It extended it's leg, where the letter was attached, and he took it. "Arigatō, my friend. You have others to take care of, I'm sure," said Jinsei, bowing to the owl as best he could, only to have it shake it's head at him. "No?" he remarked, his eyebrow raised. "I'm guessing it has something to do with me."

The owl nodded, and Jinsei heard, _"Indeed, Kaminari Jinsei. Call me Kage."_ He jumped in surprise, then grinned. "Good to know we can talk, huh?"

Kage nodded, giving Jinsei the owl equivalent of a grin, and gently nipped his fingers. _"Come," _said Kage, fluttering to the door. _"We have much to do, and not much time!"_

"Let me get more than just my pants on, will you?" retorted Jinsei, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth, which warmed Kage more than said owl thought possible.

_"By the way,"_ said Kage, making Jinsei pause in tucking a tight black T-shirt into the samurai hakama he wore, _"I'm neither a guy, nor an owl. I'm a female phoenix."_

Jinsei stared at her in shock. "Well," he said, regaining his voice, and bowing fluidly to her. "I see that I have been out-shined, my Lady."

_"No flirting with the phoenix, Jinsei," _replied Kage, cuffing him with a wing, but she was inwardly glad that he had quickly figured out where he stood with her. Admittedly, the my Lady comment took her by surprise, but he _was_ a guy, but few actually had a chivalrous side to them. He finished tucking in the shirt, pulled on a pair of woven straw sandals, then grabbed a long, thin bag from next to the door, slinging it over one shoulder, as Kage fluttered over to his shoulder, where his black hair brushed her wing. It was thick, well-kept, and brushed his collarbone, which startled her. Kage herself was a such a dark red that she was black with crimson highlights, but the fact that his black hair had _white_ highlights took her breath away. _That can't be natural,_ she thought, examining one of the streaks.

"I assure you, Kage," said Jinsei, breaking her out of her thoughts and examination, "the hair is completely natural. I believe we have somewhere to go?"

Kage nodded, taken aback by the quick answer to the question in her head. With a flash of fire, the phoenix and the samurai vanished from the little apartment that had been Kaminari Jinsei's home for the last few months.

"Gah!" gasped Jinsei, from where he'd landed. "I think I hate that method of travel!" Kage was concerned though.

_"Nothing like that has ever happened before,"_ she replied, examining him. _"Fire-travel is possibly the safest and fastest way to go, never has it felt like that."_

He hummed as he thought. "It may have something to do with my... _unique_ energy," he finally said, looking up at her.

_"How so?"_ she asked, confused.

"My energy is spread throughout my body in equal amounts," he said, looking at his hands. "I've got a different energy than my sensei, my teacher, thought I did, so he taught me how to spread it equally, using it to enhance different things. What he _didn't_ realize, however, was that in doing so, more things started to happen around me that I had no control over. The last straw was when we were in a practice match using wooden bokken, or wooden swords, I swung, and pitch black flame covered the blade of the bokken I was using, and easily cut through his bokken, and I almost hit him."

_"That sounds like accidental magic, to me,"_ said Kage, looking at him in confusion. _"But... your body seems to be your magical core if what you're telling me is true."_

"I swear on my life, soul, blade, and blood that what I'm telling you is true," he replied, only to have black flames run rapidly over his body, then vanish, which scared the hell out of him, if his shrieked, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" was any indication.

_"You're taking that well,"_ remarked Kage, watching him pat himself.

"That was sarcasm, wasn't it?" he growled, looking at her.

_ "Yeah."_

Jinsei sighed, shaking his head, then looked around, and asked, "Where are we?"

_"Welcome to London, England, Jinsei,"_ said Kage, her owl-grin back in place. Jinsei just groaned, but figured that anything was better than that ratty apartment he'd lived in for several months. _"You _do_ realize that we're going to have to do something about the fact that you're carrying a katana in a bag, as well as your six foot five stature, you know that right?"_

"Yeah, I know," said Jinsei, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He yelped as the sword and all vanished, and he was reduced to a year old. He immediately attempted to cuss her out, but gave up when nothing made sense.

_"You have to protect Aurora Potter, Jinsei,"_ said Kage. _"I'll be nearby as always. Now, sleep, and know that you are in safe hands."_

With that, the one year old that was Kaminari Jinsei fell asleep, with the dark, dark red phoenix Kage watching over him. She carefully picked up Jinsei, and carried him to the one place that she _knew_ he'd be cared for; oddly enough, that place wasn't in Dumbledore's hands, as the elderly Headmaster had long since proven himself an unfit companion for a phoenix, as Fawkes had had to have more Burning Days with him than anyone else he'd partnered with. No, she'd placed the sleeping Jinsei in the hands of Lily and James Potter, who had just married, but weren't expecting a child.

Jinsei was five years old, and had rapidly hit four feet six inches, when he received the news that his adopted parents were expecting a baby, and for once in his life, Jinsei was scared. He'd named himself as soon as he was able, much to the surprise of Lily and James, but what they didn't know was that each child had a bond with their parents, but the chance of being adopted and having the other children accept that adopted child was less than five percent. And so, Jinsei waited, knowing that even if he wanted to do something, he couldn't. He waited, carefully pulling away from Lily and James, so as to reduce the pain on the chance that he wasn't accepted, which was a large one.

Nine months had come and gone, and his younger sister, who'd they'd named Aurora, after they'd asked him, and he'd simply said, "Aurora," was born. His bond with his surrogate parents had slowly been reduced, so they couldn't quite tell what he was thinking, let alone feeling, but they hadn't noticed. As soon as Aurora laid eyes upon him, she examined him for a minute, then let out a loud cry, as she went through her bond, and tore apart the bond between Jinsei, Lily, and James, which made Jinsei give an agonized cry, dropping to his knees, and holding the area over his heart. Slowly, as Aurora kept crying, he managed to get to his feet again, and said softly to her, "Anata wa nagai ma sunde iru to, Aurora, watashi no utsukushī imōto o han'ei suru koto ga dekiru," and placed his right palm on her cheek, where a small symbol appeared. Then he turned, and left the room, as Aurora became quieter, startled by his gesture and subsequent leaving.

"James," whispered Lily, her eyes on the door through which their adopted eldest had gone, "what happened?"

James didn't answer, as a note was on the table next to them, and he'd seen it. He started to read it, and became more and more worried.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_ I'm sorry that I had to tell you like this, but I did a bit of research on bonds, specifically the bonds between parent and child. You adopted me, knowing what would have happened between us, but you didn't know all the facts, unfortunately. When I found out that you were expecting, I threw myself into looking at the statistics. I'm sad to say that the adopted child has a less than 5% chance of being accepted by the natural children of his/her adoptive parents. If you're reading this, then that means that Aurora, my beautiful sister, your darling daughter, has gone through her bond to me, and torn my bonds to the both of you to pieces, which explains me collapsing. I don't know how long it'll take before she finally accepts me, unfortunately, but I wish her to live long and prosper, my sister, Aurora. Know that no matter what happens to me, I will always love you._

_Kaminari Jinsei,_

_Adoptive child of the Great and Noble Potter Family_

"Oh, no," whispered James, looking up from the note.

"What, James?" asked Lily, becoming worried from his thunderstruck expression.

"I'd forgotten..." whispered James, sinking to his knees. "I'd forgotten about the bonds..."

"What do you mean?" demanded Lily. "What bonds?"

"The bonds between parents and children," said James, staring at the note in his hands. "I'd forgotten about the chance that the natural siblings won't accept the adopted one. It's a less than five percent chance, Lily. Did you see and hear his reaction after she started to cry?"

"Yes, what of it?" asked Lily, utterly confused as she went up to her husband and knelt next to him, and grabbed the note.

"She shattered his bond to us and herself," he whispered, placing his face in his hands. "Jinsei would never do such a thing to us, let alone himself, he's been starved of affection and love, but he was adopted. Did you ever wonder what he meant by what he said and his gesture?"

"Yes," she admitted, still reading the letter.

"It means Live long and prosper, Aurora, my sister."

Lily's head shot up. "You mean -"

"Yes," said a soft voice behind them. Jinsei was sitting on the floor to the side of the door, leaning on it, his breathing harsh. "I mean her well, even if my bonds are gone." A choked sob escaped him. "I love her to pieces, but she rejected me." He raised his amber eyes, fixing them with a stare that they couldn't break free of. "I beg of you," he whispered, his desperation clear in his eyes. "Do well by her, and help her see that no matter what happens, I'll love every one of you, because it hurts too much to stop."

With that, he slowly climbed to his feet, and walked back out of the room, and into his room, where the door shut, and Jinsei sank onto his bed, before releasing the floodgates. Tears cascaded down his face, as tortured sobs escaped him. He turned, and pressed his face to his pillow, and that night, sobbed himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Revealing Truth

Chapter Two:

The next morning, Jinsei woke up to an odd picture. It was him with Lily and James, but there was another with it, a small mug-shot of his newest sibling, Aurora. The small mark that meant 'love' in Japanese was on her cheek, below her left eye was visible, and her emerald eyes blinked at him. "My beautiful sister," he whispered, a tear falling. He pulled himself upright, and wrote another note, leaving it on the same table as the other one, and got into some running clothes. Jogging out into the cold November air, he took off down the street in Godric's Hollow, dodging men, women, children, animals, and debris with equal skill, but he was woefully out of shape, and so wound up stopping about a half mile down the street from where he lived with his 'mother,' 'father,' and 'sister.' He turned, and started back, having caught his breath, moving at the same speed. He reached the house just as James came outside, the note in hand, and as Jinsei stopped, he asked, "Why?"

Jinsei started to stretch, but answered his father-figure. "Because I get the feeling that I need to stay in shape, Father."

James' face tightened imperceptibly at the formal title, but ignored it. "This early?"

"Better time than roughly noon," said Jinsei, still stretching, incorporating a shrug into it. "I'd rather not run into someone, you know?"

After almost five minutes, during which time Jinsei finished with his stretches, and looked at James, who finally nodded, and the two men of the house walked inside, only to be confronted with Aurora's crying. "I'm going, sis," said Jinsei, about to step into his room. "I'm going."

He stepped inside, and closed the door, and like magic, his sister's crying stopped. He sighed, wondering how long it would take before she finally accepted him. His blessing had held true, and she had prospered, as he was staying out of the way of the family, cooking and cleaning for them, which drew some raised eyebrows from Lily and James, but when he said that it was so they could have time with Aurora, they accepted it. After all, Jinsei would often visit after Aurora had fallen asleep, and often murmured, "Toki ni, imōto o watashi o ukeireru nodarou ka?" _When will you finally accept me, sister?_

Eventually, he just stayed there, waiting silently for the cue to leave, which she'd often give just before she woke, so he'd slip out as she was waking up, and so he was just a comforting presence for her, but not one that she could put a face to, even if she was old enough to.

When that fateful Halloween night came, Jinsei revealed himself to his sister, by picking her up, and grabbing Lily and James around the waist, then launching himself out of the window just as a blast of light slammed into the house. "What -" gasped James, taken by surprise by the speed of their exit.

"Don't talk," grunted Jinsei. "It makes it harder for me."

Aurora was nestled in his arms, as her parents were clinging to his shoulders, as he'd hit another growth spurt that sent him well into the five foot range. He was roughly five foot eleven, but he'd been hitting growth spurt after growth spurt almost nonstop. Apparently some other Being wanted him ready for something. Aurora blinked at him, then hesitantly pushed her love towards him. He accepted it, then swamped her with how he felt, from his love to his terror. He loved her, she knew that then, had for a while, if all the pent-up emotion she was reading was true, and he was terrified that something would happen to take her away. Over it all was a deep need to protect, and most of it was centered around her, her father, and her mother. She felt genuinely _safe_ in the arms of her older brother, who was surprisingly muscled, as she could feel the cords that made up his muscles flex and bunch with each step he took, straining, stretching, always trying to go faster. After nearly twenty minutes of running, which, to Jinsei's passenger's, felt like forever, he reached the place he was looking for, which was a literal hole in the ground.

"Are you okay, Jinsei?" asked Lily, looking at him with concern. He grinned at her.

"You know those runs?" he asked.

"Yeeeeaaaah?" Lily dragged it out.

"Ever wonder what took me so long?" Jinsei had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Yeah," said James, nodding. "Sometimes."

"Follow me, and stay close," said Jinsei, slipping into the hole, Aurora still safely in his arms.

James and Lily looked at each other, then shrugged and followed. Lily pulled her wand, but Jinsei hissed, "Don't!" when he saw it in the all-but-non-existent light.. She quickly stowed it away, and she grabbed his elbow, James' hand in hers. They walked through the darkness, always following Jinsei's lead, for what felt like eternity, when they entered a room that was dimly lit. They slipped further through the cave system, which clearly had been Jinsei's project, though how he'd managed to find the time and tools was a question left unanswered. Slowly, the light brightened, and they reached a room that had full lighting. "Where are we?" asked James, stepping past Jinsei and looking around.

"You are currently inside of the cave system that I'd been working on for several months now," said Jinsei. "I knew we'd need it after I started to get dreams, although they were more like visions."

"Of what?"

"Of running to something," he said, looking at them. "It feels like there's something important that I needed to find, but there's something evil and corrupt following me, but it wants _me_ and whatever I have at the time. That was when I started to work on this. The dreams started almost a year ago, not long after Aurora was born." He was surprisingly sober. "I only knew that it would happen tonight, although not _when_, exactly. I grabbed you three and brought you here, but we must be careful. If too many people know about this, then that will defeat the purpose of having this bolt-hole."

Lily was staring at him in shock, James looked like he'd been poleaxed. Aurora was looking up at him, trust flowing through the bond between her and him, and feeding back through her bonds with her parents, so they sighed, and accepted it. "What do we do now?" James asked.

"We have to wait until things die down, but we can get out of here if we need to," said Jinsei, looking at him. "Until then this is going to be our home. I must ask that you stay within the system, short of the entrance, as it's a labyrinth with a number of traps to confuse, maim, and kill invaders. The rest of the compound you can explore, but be careful, as I have some things I need to do. Don't be surprised if you don't see me for a while, but it's necessary. I've got something I need to get."

"Jinsei..." Lily's voice trailed off, and he looked at her. "Don't take too long, okay?" she asked tearfully.

"Mum, I will always love you, no matter what happens," he said. "I swear on my life, soul, blade, and blood that I will return, no matter what happens." Black flames raced over his form, and his face and voice were solemn. "I must go." With that, he turned, and sprinted out of the caverns, moving at a rapid pace. Lily and James stared after him, before looking at Aurora, who was looking after him as well. "Aurora, love," said Lily, catching her daughter's attention. "You need to rest, okay?"

Aurora gave an unmistakable sigh and nod, then lay down, falling asleep quickly. Lily and James sat on either side of her, holding one of her tiny hands. "We can't just let him go off on his own like that, James," whispered Lily, looking down at their sleeping daughter.

"Lily, you know that he has always been one to look after himself," replied James in a whisper. "He gave an oath that he will return, no matter the circumstances. We must look after ourselves and Aurora until then, okay love?"

Lily sighed, and nodded, before laying down, and closing her eyes. James did the same with the rustle of cloth, then his breathing slowed into the sleeping patterns. In seconds, both adults were asleep.

Meanwhile, Jinsei had managed to get out of the caverns, and away from the opening without being caught, and had begun searching for the phoenix he'd seen in his dreams. She was always sitting on a massive sword that was embedded point first in a stone pedestal, and he searched for the location, before slapping himself in the forehead, and launched himself sideways into the shadows, having remembered one of the many tricks he'd used to scare Lily and James that planted him miles away the last time he'd done it. He rolled on the ground of the other side of the shadow, which happened to be in a temple that _had_ to have been older than anyone had thought. He slipped up to the pedestal, where a hand-and-a-half sword was embedded, and looked up to the dark phoenix. "My Lady," he whispered, bowing to her.

She bowed back, and fluttered off the hilt of the sword, and he pulled it out. It was a fairly simple affair, despite the cross guard and hilt wrap being black, and a skull engraved on the blade near the cross guard. A scabbard was resting nearby, which he grabbed and slid the hand-and-a-half sword into, before slinging across his back. Without any further ado, he sprinted out of the chamber that had housed the blade for so long, and launched himself sideways again, this time directly into the caverns that housed his family. He rolled with the clatter of metal against stone, and stood. A young woman was standing behind Lily and James, who had their wands out and directed at him, and he spotted the small Japanese symbol that said 'love' on the young woman's cheek. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, then said, "Hi, Lily, James, Aurora."

"How do you know us?" demanded Lily.

"Mum, it's me, Jinsei," said Jinsei, confused. He sent a pulse of love, and confusion down his bond with all three of them, and their expressions changed from one of wary suspicion to one of comical surprise.

"What happened to you?" demanded James, running up to him.

"What do you mean?" asked Jinsei, confused as he looked at James, noticing that he had to look slightly down.

"It's been almost nine years since you left!" cried Lily, also running up, but giving him a bear hug. Jinsei staggered in shock. _Nine years?_

"Looks like I've got some birthdays to make up for, as well as Christmas'," remarked Jinsei to himself. "I don't know what happened, but I found what I was looking for."

"Oh?" asked Aurora, who'd stayed away from Jinsei.

In answer, he drew the hand-and-a-half sword sheathed across his back, and stabbed it point-first into the ground in front of himself. They took in the massive sword, and James whistled. "Big sword," he remarked, walking over to it. "Any idea of what it is?"

"No," Jinsei said, shaking his head. "I don't, but I recognize it from the dreams. The name supplied there is Ten'notsurugi, or Sword of Heaven. I'll just call it Kōken'nin, Guardian." The blade shimmered at the renaming, and the skull engraved into the blade was replaced with a dragon engraving that covered the entire blade.

"Guardian?" asked Aurora, cautiously approaching.

Jinsei nodded, hands not moving. "Yeah."

Aurora could tell that there was something almost... _older_ about her adoptive brother, even if his body was young. He turned to Lily and James, and bowed, something that had carried over from before. "Arigatō for giving me an actual childhood," he said, softly. "For as long as you could, anyway." He turned to Aurora. "Arigatō," he whispered. "For giving me a reason for protecting, even if you rejected me before."

That made Aurora gasp.

"Upon my Will, Soul, Body, Blood, Blade, and Honor, I swear to protect Aurora Potter," said Jinsei, pulling Kōken'nin from the stone floors, and saluting Aurora with it, easily handling the blade. "Wherever she goes, I go, within reason." Black flames rippled up his body, completely obscuring it. When he became visible again, he was wearing an outfit that they had never seen before, but he was covered in scars. He wore loose black pants, woven straw sandals, and a tight black T-shirt tucked into the pants, with the belt that held the scabbard of the hand-and-a-half sword over it. Jinsei spun the sword, and sheathed it with a definitive _clank_, before kneeling. "My Lady," he whispered, bowing. Just then, a flash of dark flames announced the arrival of the dark, dark red phoenix. _"Kage at your __service,"_ said the phoenix. _"I'm the swordsman's familiar."_

"A phoenix!" yelped James, leaping backwards.

"Yes, she's a phoenix," sighed Jinsei, straightening. "Now, we must leave!"

"Why?" demanded Aurora, caught off-guard.

"They're coming," snarled Jinsei, startling Aurora, as the need to protect became all but overwhelming. "Come!" he barked, setting off down the nearest tunnel. "Grab hold of me, I'm getting all of us to a safe place. Kage!"

_"Yes, Jinsei?"_

"Locate my mind once we're through, then fire-travel to us! Under no circumstance are you to attempt fire-travel with me, though, okay? The last time that happened, it nearly crushed both of us," said Jinsei, as his adoptive family grabbed hold of him. Kage nodded. _"Godspeed."_

"Good luck." With that, Jinsei vanished into the shadows, using his shadow travel ability. Kage shook with laughter, at first, then locked onto Jinsei's mental signature, and fire-traveled there. "Never thought I'd see this place again," whispered Jinsei, looking around the temple that he'd first found Kōken'nin. "Come," he said, shaking it off. "I'll get you situated, then we can get down to planning on how to get from place to place without getting attacked on either end or in transit. I can't shadow travel everywhere."


	3. Chapter 3: The Bodyguards

Chapter Three

Link was having a relatively hard time adjusting to her adventuring lifestyle, having been the one to end the demon thief Ganondorf, and as such was being called the Hero of the Twilight. At the time, no one except for Zelda had known that she was female, so when the rumors regarding her became a bit... _much_, she decided to shock them all. Thus, she was in her usual chain mail shirt, with the green tunic and cap, and leather boots, with the Master Sword and Hylian Shield slung over her back. She hadn't bound herself, this time, either, so when she walked in, all conversation stopped, and the herald announced, "Link, the Heroine of the Twilight!" the room was dead silent. Zelda, behind the crowd, hid her smile with a hand, as Link jogged over to her. She bowed, and Zelda said, "And how is my favorite bodyguard today?"

Link stayed silent, but not by choice. She was mute, having an arrow scrape the front of one's throat does that to a person. She just pulled out a note, and passed it to Zelda, who read it, then ordered everyone except Link out. Zelda fixed her friend with a penetrating glare, and Link shifted slightly. "Let me get this straight," she said, as she started to rub the bridge of her nose, "the Master Sword wants you to go to another land, another _dimension_ entirely, because of something that it detected there."

Link nodded.

"I think the Sword's rather mad, if I say so," said Zelda, before shrugging. "Go for it. We'll be fine here, just go take care of it, and please," this time Zelda got up, and took Link's hands, "be careful." Link nodded, and pulled the princess into a hug, much to her surprise. "Good luck, Link. May the Goddesses be with you."

Link gave a bow, and jogged out of the throne room, moving at her regular pace, and headed for Epona, who was waiting for her outside the castle. Link leapt onto her faithful mare's back, and they took off, galloping for the Sacred Grove. Link gave Epona a farewell and explanation via the horse call that Ilia had given her before she left Ordon to face Ganondorf. Soon, Link vaulted off of Epona, and sent her to the village, before heading to the Sacred Grove, where the Skullkid was. But, this time, the Skullkid lead her directly to the pedestal, and left, giggling. Link drew the Master Sword, and slipped it back into the pedestal from whence it came into her life, and watched as the temple rebuilt itself, and expanded back into it's regular size, but it was dark, much to her startled surprise. From behind her came a voice. "Welcome," it said.

Link spun around, ripping the Master Sword out of the pedestal, but the man standing there looked vaguely familiar. "Looks like this time they chose a woman, huh?" he asked, examining her.

She glared at him. He waved a hand at her, and her throat started to itch, badly. She started to scratch at it, but the itch died down. "What did you do to me?" she snarled, only to freeze in shock. She had spoken! For the first time in about a year, she had spoken!

"Yes, you can speak now," said the man. "That princess of yours deliberately decided that it would be a good idea to heal your voice box wrong, and as such left you mute. You're lucky I could reverse the damage and heal it right." He straightened, and walked closer, into the light from the top of the chamber, which surrounded the pedestal. "I am what you Hylian's called the Hero's Shade," he said, stopping on the crest for Shadow. "My _name_, on the other hand, is Jinsei Kaminari."

"Link," said Link, slowly. She took in what he was wearing, even the hand-and-a-half sword sheathed across his back that he bore as though it weighed nothing. Loose black pants, tight black shirt, which was tucked into said pants, and woven straw sandals were on his feet. A belt similar to hers was slung across his torso, to which the scabbard of the sword was attached, and the sword was sheathed.

"Welcome to Earth, Link," said Jinsei. "Come meet the rest of the crew." He turned and walked out, Link following after sheathing her sword, and settling her shield comfortably. He didn't have a shield, she noticed, so pulled out a Goron-made shield, and called, "Jinsei, catch!"

Jinsei turned, and easily caught the shield, which immediately turned into steel at his touch, and a dragon engraved itself into the shield. "Looks like I've got a friend for Kōken'nin," he remarked. "Shahei-tai, welcome to my world." He looked at Link, who was staring at him as though he'd grown a third head, and said, "Thanks, now, come on!" He grabbed her forearm as he slung the shield across his back as well, and hauled her along. "I need to introduce you to the family," he explained. "We'll be joining my adoptive parent's sister to her school, and we need to get you introduced before we go."

Link just nodded, numbly. _"Back to school we go!"_ sang her mind. He grinned at her, as though he'd heard the thought. "Link, it's alright," he said, chuckling. "We're playing bodyguard. I'm going to be in all the public places, you everywhere else. Lucky me, I can also sense magic, so all her mail routes through me. Bloody irritating, all the fragging fan and junk mail. I've started to use the letters as kindling for the fires."

Link let out a startled laugh at the absurd image of this muscular six foot five inch man kneeling in front of a fire, quite a few shredded letters next to him as he attempted to coax a fire to life. "I'm a comic genius!" he shouted, pumping a fist, only to trip and roll down the stairs, landing on his face with his feet by his head. "I don't think I'm supposed to land like this," he groaned.

"Get up you dork! We need to get moving," a young woman stepped around the corner her black ears flat on her head, "Oh! Who's your friend?" She asked, noticing Link.

"Judging from the clothes, a swordswoman," said a man wearing a black suit. His crimson hair was styled back, revealing blood red eyes, and an elegantly blocky face, which was looking at the strangely positioned Jinsei, before laughing his ass off.

"Shut up, Yūyake," groaned Jinsei, pulling himself out of a position that _had_ to be uncomfortable.

"Fuck you too, Jinsei," said Yūyake, shaking his head, and reaching into the suit jacket. Jinsei tensed, but what Yūyake had pulled out was a cell phone, and he quickly dialed a number. "Hello?" he said into the mic. "Yeah." A pause. "Yūyake Chiheisen, assignment?" Another, longer pause. "Understood." Pause. "I get it, asshole!" Yūyake shouted at the phone, before snapping it shut, and throwing it. A handgun appeared in his hand, and he shot the cell phone. "Damn phones," he muttered, the gun vanishing again. The woman was trying to hide a chuckle. "Shut up, Neko," snapped Yūyake, giving her a death glare. Making a small 'mew' she hid herself behind Link. Yūyake snorted in irritation. "I swear, she's got the nature of a cat, and can hide like one!"

"I'm a Kitsune," Neko explained.

Yūyake said flatly, "Target practice."

Neko looked wide eyed at Yuyake in horror, then pure rage as she march up to him, her black tail twitching, looking up seven inches at him, "WATASHI NO SHIPPO YA MIMI O DAINASHI NI SURU TO WA, MEINU O SHINU!" Stepping back she took a deep breath

"Ayah, seikō wa nani? Watashi ga shitakatta to shite mo, watashi wa kitsune ni gai o ataeru koto ga dekinai koto o itta to omotta! Sore ga doko ni aru ka, watashi wa watashi no atama ga sukide, dōmo arigatōgozaimashita!" yelled Yūyake, his crimson eyes flashing. "Nani ga jigoku...?" He started looking around, unaccountably tense. "Get them the fuck out of here!" he roared, a black pair of .50 calibre Desert Eagles appearing in his hands, which he aimed towards the entrance to the temple. "We're about to have some hostile company!"

"Oh, shit. Let's go!" Neko said, grabbing Link's arm and pulling her along. "Aurora! Let's go!"

"Coming!" shouted Aurora, sprinting into view.

"Go that way, dammit!" roared Yūyake, opening fire with several deafening cracks. "Leave us the fuck alone, you bastards!" He started ranting at them in Japanese. "Kuso wa kuso dewa, deki sokonai o kuso, watashi no kusokuraianto o korosu tame ni shiyou! ? Sore ni dageki o atae, kuso ga watashi o sugite shutoku shiyou to, naze shinaide, anata wa isshō o kuso suru to kyohi! Watashi wa anata o aete, anata yarō o kuso!" Neko was listening with half an ear, a grin stretching her face to a nearly obscene smile.

"What's he saying?" asked Aurora, watching the tall Japanese man swear at the men and women he was shooting at.

"Literal translation," warned Neko, "'Fucking attempting to fucking kill my fucking clients, you fucking bastards? Give it a shot, and try to fucking get past me, why don't you, you fucking lifetime rejects! I fucking dare you, you motherfuckers!'"

Aurora's jaw dropped. "He's swearing at them?" she demanded, staring at Yūyake.

"Yep," said Neko, popping the 'p.' "Don't you dare use that kind of language, though. He may very well shoot you."

"Why?"

"Stupid people piss him off," remarked Neko, still hauling Link and Aurora down the hall. "Wait, where's Lily and James?" She spun, and saw their two motionless forms. "No," hissed the kitsune. She roared at Yūyake, "Karera wa, Yūyake, wakai jibun no ryōshin o koroshita! Uchigawa no oni o rirīsu!"

"You didn't," snarled Yūyake at the group still coming through the doors.

"We did," said the leader arrogantly.

"DIE THEN!" roared Yūyake, as he suddenly became very much inhuman. Massive draconic wings spread from his back, his suit having been torn to pieces. The Desert Eagles became infernal, and shot exploding fireballs. "GO TO HELL, ALL OF YOU, AND MAY YOU ROT THERE FOR ALL THAT YOU HAVE DONE!" With that, he started shooting the Demonic Pistols at machine gun rates. Fireballs literally rained down on the invading force, until they were all incinerated. Yūyake pulled himself back into control, and stood there, panting, as his suit automatically fixed itself. "I hate people who kill my clients," he snarled, his guns vanishing.


	4. Chapter 4: Yūyake, a Demon?

Chapter 4  
Yūyake, a Demon?

Yūyake turned, and started to jog towards the thunderstruck Aurora, who slowly backed up. "Figures," he snorted, turning towards Neko. "You okay?"

Neko nodded, "Aurora wa, koko kara shutoku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Wareware wa, subete yaru."

"No saisho ni, koko kara deru koto o shinpai shimashou . Hōhō no shōsai ga arimasu. Watashi ga shitte iru hōhō wa, chōdo akumadearu koto no fukōna tokuten no hitotsudearu," said Yūyake, nodding. "Let's move."

Aurora chose just then to speak up, "What are you, Yūyake?"

"Oni, a demon," answered Yūyake.

"What did you mean when you said, 'Figures?'" Aurora asked, only to yelp as Yūyake tossed her over his shoulder, and he told Neko, "Get on."

"Mew," Neko nodded and swung up on his shoulder. Aurora was startled to realize that he was much taller than she had thought, nearly seven feet, and was covered in the kind of muscle that saw heavy use. Yūyake immediately started running down the corridor as Neko pulled Aurora over his shoulder, so that she could hold on the same way she was. He pointed one hand forward, and with a _chank_, one of his Desert Eagles shot into his hand, and he started shooting at a wall, several loud bangs echoed through the corridor as the wall collapsed. He jumped over the rubble, only to get joined by Jinsei. Yūyake gave him a flat stare, then looked away, pointing the Desert Eagle at him, and with three shots, pegged him in both kneecaps, then face. "Bastard," he muttered. "Fucking irritating asshole." Neko scratched him slightly and asked, "What the hell was that for?"

"Idiots piss me off," was his response. "He was an idiot. To answer your previous question, Aurora, I said figures because you are also a kitsune, albeit one that hasn't come into their inheritance yet. So, you've got a bodyguard. Where's Link?" He started looking around. Link came flying out of nowhere, and rolled on the ground. Yūyake sighed, heavily, and grabbed her by the back of her collar, not slowing down. He slung _her_ onto his back as well. "I'm getting fragging outnumbered by women here," he muttered. Neko gave him an awkward hug, even though he didn't need it. Suddenly, Yūyake cursed, and dodged a familiar black hand-and-a-half sword. "Fuck me! I'd forgotten about that damn blade!" He grabbed the hilt as he passed, and it started to morph. "The fuck?" he asked, looking at the morphing sword. It expanded, but the whole thing turned into a staff. "Um..."

Neko chuckled, "I think it's telling you that you're starting to get old. Mew"

"Already knew that, kitsune. I'm a couple of millennia old," said Yūyake. "That's not the reason, though." He started examining the blade-turned-staff, and recognized the carvings. "Unexpected, but altogether welcome," he remarked, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Hold on tight!" He slammed the thing into a wall, and they completely vanished as the whole cavern started to crumble. "I fucking love shadow travel!" he shouted.

From the dark cavern and into a dimmed room, the group popped up and stood there before slipping off of Yūyake. Neko, being the hyper one after shadow travel, jumped up and looked around, then squeaked quietly, "Ohmygodohmygod, ohmygod! No fucking way!"

"Yes, Neko, I brought us to the Grangers. We're in their living room, by the looks of things," said Yūyake, shaking his head with a heavy sigh, before looking around. There was a noise from the stairway and a fuzzy head poked around the corner. "Nanite koto!" Neko bounced up and down, rushing over to her and pulling the puffy haired girl into a hug. Neko's friend's parents came downstairs next, the man with a phone in their hand. "Hey," said Yūyake, grinning at them. "I hope you don't mind, but we need a place to lie low for a while. Mind if we stay here?" By then Neko had rushed towards them, "Oh please John, please Kelly?" she begged.

"You had to pull out your cute eyes, didn't you?" sighed Yūyake. Neko shot him a glare that had him pretend recoil. He grinned. "Nonetheless, I think I prefer you how you are." By the end of the sentence, he had a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Neko gave him a look that said _fuck off_ then turned back to John and Kelly, pleading with her big green eyes, "Please?"

John sighed, but nodded. "Stay as long as you need."

"Thanks," said Yūyake, nodding back. "We'll be here for about a year or so, by which time we should have something figured out." Neko was bouncing happily as she grabbed the girl's hand, "Yay! It's been forever since we last talked, Hermione!"

Hermione was startled by the exuberant Neko, but the calm Yūyake gave her chills, because he was examining her, and suddenly threw his hands up in the air. "Why me?" he demanded. "What is it with me and finding fragging kitsunes fragging _everywhere?_" Neko stopped and looked at him wide-eyed, "WHAT!?"

"I don't get it," muttered Yūyake. "First Neko, then Aurora, then Hermione. Seikō wa koredeari? Kore wa kuso shigeki o ete imasu!"

"Anata no chōshi o miru!" Hermione snapped.

"Sukunakutomo watashi wa nihongo de sensei shite imasu!" he retorted. Everyone's eyes kept bouncing back and forth between Hermione and Yūyake. Yūyake paused. "How did you even know Japanese?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Hermione glared at him, "Anata wa chikau baai, watashi wa chodo watashitachi ni onshirazu no ton o ataete inai, kinishinai."

Yūyake actually looked surprised. "Mochiron tame ni odoroku hodo ryūchōda. Anata wa nani o kakarimashita ka?"

Hermione sighed, "Four."

"Finally!" said Yūyake, grinning. "Someone else I can have a conversation with!" Hermione smiled back. "Part of my problem with people is that they can't hold an intelligible conversation with me in my natural language," he explained. "Sorry about earlier."

Hermione nodded, "I was smartest in all of my classes, so I know somewhat of what you mean."

"Good to know," said Yūyake. He fidgeted. "I want an oath from you, because I want to tell you something. Something that may or may not drive you away. It will directly affect the decision to become nakama, if that is what you want."

"You're a Oni?" Hermione guessed. "I could smell it on you when you got here."

"You had to say that in English, didn't you?" sighed Yūyake, but he nodded. "I am. I am an onida, one of the oni." At her confused look, he elaborated. "Oni is collective. Onida is singular. My orders are to protect the kitsune because of my status as an onida." Hermione shrugged, "Okay, I already knew about your status, but whatever. Welcome to my home, all of you."

"Arigatō, Hermione," said Yūyake, bowing. She bowed back, then turned to John and Kelly, who were staring at them in shock, "Mum, do you think they could use the spare bedrooms and the basement?" Looking at the group, she added, "They also might need the attic."

"I'll camp outside," said Yūyake. "I doubt you'd want someone like me in the house, when a nightmare could burn it down." He looked thoughtful. "It'll also allow me to see what I'll be working with beforehand. I'm thinking of an extension for training and such. If that's alright with you, John, Kelly?" Meanwhile, Neko had crashed and burned on the couch, falling asleep almost immediately. The two adults nodded, looking shocked. "Wards," he muttered, looking around. "Wait." He started scanning the area. "Where's Aurora?"

"We don't know," said Hermione's parents.

"Dumbledore," snarled Yūyake. "The manipulative bastard. I need to go to Gringotts, I'll be right back. _Stay here._" With that, he left; a powerful barrier springing up around the Granger's house, and Yūyake shadow traveled to Gringotts. "I need to speak with the manager," he said to the nearest teller.

"Demon, your kind isn't allowed here," said the goblin.

"I'm under orders to protect kitsunes, and one of my charges vanished on me. I need to find her, otherwise there's going to be a lot of death and destruction. I also need to set a date to talk with your Master Craftsman."

"Name of the charge?" asked the goblin.

"Aurora Potter," he replied.

"Take this, and hurry," the goblin ordered, handing him a cylinder.

"Many thanks, teller," said Yūyake, bowing to the goblin then yanking on the cylinder, and was Portkeyed to the one house that he never wanted to see Aurora. She was unconscious in the second floor bedroom. A primal growl escaped Yūyake's throat. He could clearly see what had happened, and it pissed him off more than anything else. The sinful aura in that room was all but visible to the onida. He growled, and sprinted into the house, his guns landing in his hands. He shot the door off it's hinges, and grabbed the fat man known as Vernon Dursley as soon as one of his hands was free. He pitched Vernon down the hallway, and shot him chock full of bullets, then did the same to the boy who attempted to save his father, Dudley. Petunia attempted to sprint out of the house, but caught several bullets with her face, then Yūyake moved rapidly up the stairs, only to have an Avada Kedavra hit him in the back. He didn't even turn, he shot the remaining gun at the caster, and ripped the door off it's hinges. He stepped into the room, and picked up Aurora, and shattered all the blocks on her magic that the meddling old man had set.

He turned to the nearest shadow, only to have it dispelled with a light spell. He growled, and it was immediately dispersed. "You don't know what I am, old man. Leave us," he snarled. He stepped into the shadows, and came out in the Granger's living room again. Neko startled awake and saw the bruises and cuts on Aurora, "WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?" she screeched, her voice screaming bloody murder.

Yūyake had news for her. "The aura of sin in that room was massive, I could all but _see _it. It wasn't just physical and emotional. The people who did it to her are dead. I had to forcefully reign myself in so I didn't go berserk. Albus Dumbledore," he spat the name like a curse, "will _die and go to Hell_, so I swear it on my blood, body, nature, and honor!" The flame of Satan coursed over his body, and the tattoos that marked an onida as on a revenge track covered his body, specifically his hands, and his guns were engraved with the same markings.

"Oohh shit," Neko gasped and examined the tattoos, "Put Aurora on the couch, I'll tend to her. You go take a deep breath outside. Try and calm down." Yūyake gave a sharp nod, and placed Aurora on the couch gently, then shadow traveled a distance, where he gave his inner demon free reign. The roars of fury could be heard at the Granger household. Oddly enough, when Aurora heard them, she relaxed. An onida should never be crossed, as they gain their own 'blessing' from Satan, and he had gained that blessing without any trouble. Not even Satan will stand for the acts that occurred in that room. Hermione stepped outside and watched from a safe distance as Yūyake tore apart the surrounding area, but it wasn't occupied by anything. No one wanted to get in the way of an angry Yūyake, as the steadily lowering mountain attested. It was lowering with surprising speed, as well, so when a massive crater started to get pounded into the earth, it slowed down. Yūyake finally came back, breathing heavily, but his eyes didn't glint with bloodlust anymore.

"Kega wanai ka?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Watashi wa yoi yo. Aurora wa, ippōde wanai. Dumbledore wa, imamade watashi o ōdan kōkai suru," said Yūyake. "That was unforgivable. The list of sins I saw in that room..." he shook his head. "No one should have had to go through that. Rape, beatings, abuse, et cetera. They had better be glad that I was the one who ended them, and not the inner onida. I would have enjoyably tortured them to death, but I was still acting on my orders; protect the kitsune, and Aurora is one of them." He turned, and said, "Hermione, I would like to have you be my nakama."

"Sore wa watashi no meiyo ni narimasu." Hermione smiled and bowed.

"Arigatō, Hermione," said Yūyake, bowing back. "It's good to have a friend for once. I've been alone for too long." Unexpectedly, Hermione hugged him tightly. Neko came out of the house and said, "Aurora's awake, she wants to see you guys." before she went back inside she took another glance at the two of them. "We're coming." Together the two of them walked inside, and saw Aurora sitting on the couch. "Hey," said Yūyake softly. "How are you feeling?" He walked over, behind her, and started to massage her neck, carefully sending his energy into her through the massage, healing what he could by carefully monitoring the flow of energy from him to her.

"Like I was just beaten and raped," was her flat reply.

Yūyake sighed. "I know, I know," he said. "I was the one to get you."

Hermione knelt beside Aurora, "Do you remember what happened?"

Aurora glared at Hermione then replied, "Yes, I remember all of it." Tears began streaming down her face. Hermione wrapped her arms around the weeping girl and held her tightly. "The real world sucks, I know. Life is awful, why would they do that to you? People in the world don't know what real love is, so they fantasize it and make it their own. They don't know it's wrong, but at the same time they do. Aurora, Do you believe in God?"

Aurora sobbed, "I used to, but I don't know anymore." Hermione nodded and continued.

"Some people say that God is good, and that he will protect you. How could he let this happen to you? Sometimes, God isn't a good creature. Sometimes He is cruel, and enjoys seeing the world in pain. My dear, It's not just you who has suffered. I've gone through it too. It wasn't as bad as what happened to you, but I thought that I was alone in feeling pain for the longest time. You're feeling the same way. You're scared that it's going to happen again, and even though so many promises will be made that it won't, you're still frightened. I know exactly how you feel. And I will do whatever it takes, to make sure you are safe and protected from any other harm that may or may not come your way. But you have to promise me something," Aurora looked up at Hermione, "Please, please please, do your very best, and you will have help, try not to let this ruin the rest of your life. I did, and I'm glad, I didn't let it ruin my life."

"I'm not technically supposed to tell you this," said Yūyake, rubbing the back of his head. "But there's another Being who is willing to listen. If you need, and God seems to unapproachable, speak to Satan. He is willing to listen, and if he wants to respond, He'll do so through me."

Hermione nodded, "We are all here for you. We all care about you." She knelt on the floor again, took Aurora's hands, and said, "And I swear, on my heart, soul, and blood, that nothing like that, will EVER, happen to you again." A strange light flashed, and the oath was made.

"I swear on my honor, under no circumstances will that happen to you again, and if it does, I will kill the perpetrator. _No one should abuse, let alone _rape _a child. I swear on your parents' memory, __it will not happen again to you._" Yūyake was dead serious. "The oni and Satan would mobilize en mass to keep it from happening."


	5. A letter to you, the reader

**Dear Reader,**

**I'm sorry that I haven't continued this story recently, but my muse seems to enjoy jumping from story to story, so I'm not entirely sure how long it'll take for me to update the story. Sorry, but I hope that you'll forgive me. Eventually, anyway.**

**Thanks,**

**Warrior of Ice and Shadow**


End file.
